


Never Stop

by chamaka



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, Morning After, happy in love yousana, married!yousana, no angst cuz we all know we've had enough of that, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 01:06:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11658405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamaka/pseuds/chamaka
Summary: the morning after Yousef and Sana's  wedding night, the way I think it should go down





	Never Stop

Sana woke up slowly, her eyes blinking a few times to adjust to the light entering the room through a window facing the courtyard of the small hotel. Sana felt something dragging along the side of her face and over her cheeks, before it pushed her hair back behind her ear and rubbed over her temple. Sana opened her eyes more, despite the strain she felt from the hours they spent in darkness, and saw him lying in front of her, looking at her in adoration and smiling that smile that he used just for her.

Yousef. Her husband. 

The concept was so real and yet completely unreal at the same time. As much as she knew and felt that Yousef was the person she would be with for the rest of her life, the idea that they were married now was overwhelming to Sana. She felt like she was living a dream and would wake up any moment back in her room with Tupac staring at her instead. 

“Good morning,” Yousef spoke quietly, still stroking the side of her face, a soft smile seemingly permanently ingrained on his face. 

“Good morning,” Sana whispered back, lifting her hand and putting it on top of Yousef’s on her face. She laced their fingers together and brought his hand to sit instead against her chest, almost cuddling it. Yousef’s smile grew and Sana felt like her heart was going to burst. She was happier now than she could swear she's ever been. 

They were in Oslo, but had spent their first night as a married couple in a hotel downtown, not too far away from where Sana and Yousef’s families lived. Sana had just finished university and Yousef was still working, and attending some classes part time, so they both still lived at home. Yousef mentioned wanting to move in with Sana, in their own apartment, but with planning the wedding they'd barely had time to look around. She told Yousef that they would start looking as soon as they got back from their honeymoon. 

It was October, and Sana had stupidly left part of the window open last night as the room had gotten quite hot after she and Yousef spent the night together. Now, unfortunately, it was freezing in the room, and Sana’s bare shoulders resting outside of the warmth of the comforter did not make her feel any better. She was about to move forward, closer to Yousef, for some more heat, but then remembered the state she was in, specifically her lack of clothes, and stopped. 

She blushed, and Yousef saw. 

“What are you thinking about?” Yousef asked, with somewhat of a knowing smirk on his face. Sana shivered as a gust of wind brushed over her. Yousef also saw that.

“Nothing,” Sana replied, unconvincingly. She let go of Yousef’s hand and used both of hers to pull the comforter up over her shoulders. It did little to warm the chill she felt. 

“Sana, are you cold?” Yousef asked, but without waiting for an answer, he pushed his own comforter off and stood up, walking over to the window and closing it. Sana watched his boxer clad body walk the short distance and back with a pleased smile on her face. Yousef really was everything she could ever want. She smiled thankfully at him. 

When he returned to the edge of the bed, he stopped before getting back in. Sana saw a look of contemplation spread across his face, and then next thing she knew, Yousef jumped, landing on the bed next to her and making her whole body fly up. 

“Ahhh! Yousef!” Sana yelled, laughing when she landed back on the bed with a thud. Yousef laughed loudly, and immediately moved forward and wrapped his arms around Sana’s body over the comforter, almost laying completely on top of her. Both were still laughing, and Sana disregarded any thoughts of embarrassment or concern from before. Yousef’s arms around her was the most wonderful feeling, and she wished it would never end. 

Sana closed her eyes and relaxed, reveling in the warmth of Yousef’s body. He pressed his face into her neck and gently kissed the space below her jaw. Sana shivered again, but this time not from the cold. She felt Yousef smile against her skin before he pressed more kisses against her neck, down to her collarbone. Sana let a shaky breath escape her. One of her arms left the confines of the comforter and rested instead against Yousef’s back before raising and tangling into the hair at the base of his neck. 

“Yous-Yousef,” Sana started, as Yousef continued trailing his mouth lower down Sana’s chest, the comforter slowly moving down with him, “we have to fl-fly today. You have to stop.” 

Yousef lifted his mouth from Sana’s skin and looked up at her. He smirked. “Why does that mean we have to stop?”

Sana knew what he was doing. He wanted her to admit that if they continued like this, they would be here all day. To admit that she liked what he was doing. But Sana was Sana, and she would never just admit to it. 

Instead, she said, “Because I have to get ready and it's already 9 am and we have our flight at 4 and we haven't packed and I need to shower and you need to shower and we need to say goodbye to our parents and make sure everything is organized with the company and our trips and everything.”

“You think I need to shower?” 

“Are you serious Yousef?” Sana laughed, pushing his shoulder gently, “That’s all you got from my entire list of things we need to do today besides lay here and be intimate?”

A giant smile broke out on Yousef’s face while Sana’s smile faded and she cursed herself for doing what she specifically didn't want to do. Her whole face turned red, while Yousef gently lifted himself off of Sana and layed back down instead by her side. 

“Babe, you're so cute when you say things you don’t mean to,” Yousef said, leaning forward and pressing his lips to Sana’s red cheek. She turned her whole body away from him after that. 

“Stop, we have to get up!”

Yousef disregarded Sana’s words and leaned forward to press a kiss to her bare shoulder. “I'm never gonna stop, I hope you know that.” 

Sana sighed in defeat and waited a few seconds before she turned around, grabbed both sides of Yousef’s face in her hands and pressed her lips to his. Yousef immediately rested his left hand on her waist and kissed her back, lips moving softly against Sana’s. Their mouths moved against each other for another few seconds before Yousef broke away, his lips wet and slightly redder than before. Sana made a small noise at the loss of his lips. Yousef laughed and got up out of the bed, walking over to the bathroom to take a shower. Before he could reach the door, Sana called his name.

“Yeah,” he said, turning around to face his wife, an expression of happiness written on his features. 

Sana looked away from his eyes, but swallowed her doubts and spoke, “I don't ever want you to stop.” 

Yousef’s eyes lit up and he smiled and shook his head back and forth. 

Yousef continued his retreat to the bathroom, but before he closed the door, he poked his head out and said, “Sana Bakkoush, I'm absolutely in love with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first piece here, so let me know if you like it and I'll continue to write yousana, because we all need a little yousana to brighten our days, am I right? :)


End file.
